


i wheely hate you

by dreamember



Series: prompt table [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, everybody loves puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamember/pseuds/dreamember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really hates heights, and hates his boyfriends just as much when they decide to drag him onto a Ferris wheel.</p><p>Word: “fear”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wheely hate you

**Author's Note:**

> I can only apologise for the title. I wrote this on a long train journey while a little sleep deprived and the title amused me to no end.

His boyfriends are, without doubt, the best things that have _ever_ happened to him. They entered his life years ago, flicking the switch and illuminating his dark existence. He loves them to death, but, at the same time, sometimes he really hates them. Like tonight. They’ve had a rare day off together, so they’ve spent it hiding away in a hotel room, eating pizza and watching movies while curled up together.

Then Seth, the fucker, had piped up with his _“hey, why don’t we go to that fair down the road?”_ and _“c’mon, don’t be boring. Its dark, shouldn’t be too many people bothering us.”_

Roman had agreed without much persuasion, and then they’d both rolled their heads towards Dean, who was desperately trying to ignore them in the foolish hope that maybe they'd let it go and wouldn't force him to leave the warmth of their bed-sheet cocoon. But then the feeling of their eyes on the side of his face became too much, and he made the fatal error of turning to meet them. Roman with his smile and his fingers feather-light as they stroke his arm, Seth with his big, dopey brown eyes and pleading pout. He was, like always, unfairly outnumbered and weakened by his desire to make them happy, so grumbled his agreement.

What happened between them leaving the hotel room and the other two trying to coerce Dean onto the giant Ferris wheel is, honestly, a blur. The moment he laid his eyes on the giant structure that Seth was excitedly dragging him towards, he broke out into a cold sweat. Everything else, aside from the fear of his impending death, slipped from his mind.

Seth finds it hilarious. The second they manage to haul him reluctantly into the cart, his two-toned boyfriend immediately pulls out his phone giggling, _“gotta film this. Gonna keep it forever.”_ And something about, _“payback for when you jumped outta the shower and made me slip on the floor. You laughed your ass off for an hour.”_

OK, that, _that_ had been funny. Not Seth slipping, but the almighty shriek that came with it. But. This is different. That was a prank, this is. This is them laughing at the fact he is genuinely scared shitless. Somewhere within him, his fear begins to bubble and twist into anger, fuelled by the bitter cold stabbing at his exposed fingers and face as the breeze picks up.

“I swear to Christ, Seth, if you don’t put your fuckin’ phone away I’ll-”

“Hey. _Hey_ ,” Dean averts his dealthy glare away from Seth and aims it towards Roman, who is tugging on his hand, “you’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Fuckin’ hundred million feet in the air in just some fuckin’ rusty old cart? Roman, we’re gonna _die_.”

Dean just catches Seth rolling his eyes, muttering something about how he can’t believe his boyfriend is being so melodramatic. That big, goofy grin is still there, though. Unwavering and mocking.

Roman slips his arm behind Dean and around his waist, hooking him closer, “we’re not gonna die, Dean. You think I would’ve let you and Seth come on if I thought there was a chance-”

“There’s _always_ a chance.”

He sends a pleading look to Seth, who is still recording Dean’s fear-induced meltdown, “he’s right, Dean,” Seth begins. When the wind catches the cart and swings it slightly, Dean curses under his breath and buries his face in the safety of his boyfriend’s neck, panicked mumbling increasing speed. At this point Seth sighs, locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket so he can reach across and take one of the pale, trembling hands in his own, “you’re gonna be fine. Look at me, babe. _Look._ ”

Dean shifts his head to peak from below Roman’s chin, a frown set deep on his face. Seth sighs again, and holds up their joined hands, “see this? I’m not gonna let go of your hand, and Roman’s not gonna let you become unglued from his side. This cart?” Seth knocks against the metal with his free hand, “they have to check this every day before anyone can go on. If it wasn’t safe, we wouldn’t be here. I know- I _know_ you hate heights, but I thought, y’know. We don’t have the chance to do many romantic things together so when I saw the wheel, I just. Just thought it’d be nice. I didn’t think about how scared of heights you are. And I shouldn’t have filmed or laughed. Dick move, I know. I’m sor-”

“No. Don’t. Nothing to be sorry for,” Seth can hear the blonde inhale deeply before sitting upright, though shuffling closer to Roman. He glances out, looking over the city in all its illuminated glory, “s’nice, I s’pose. Being able to do this, the view out there,” Dean rubs his thumb over Seth’s knuckle, takes Roman’s hand in his free one, "the view in here..." Roman and Seth grin as their usually unashamed boyfriend suddenly grows bashful. There’s silence for a moment, Dean's grip on the two warm hands in his own is unwavering. When the silence becomes too much for Dean, he coughs and says, “but I still hate you both.”

“Do you _wheely_ hate us?” Roman jokes.

“That was terrible.” Seth chides. He throws out his left leg to knock it against Roman’s right, who responds with a kick of his own.

“Well _I_ thought it was funny.”

“You would.”

Dean shakes his head, eyes now more amused than fearful, “you’re both idiots. I can’t believe I’m in love with two idiots. You both owe me the best damn blowjobs I’ve ever gotten for this ordeal. I’ve been traumatised. First by this ride, then by Rome’s puns. God. You're both terrible.” The Ohioan then relaxes. Roman and Seth share a smile while their boyfriend’s attention is focused on the bustling nightlife below them. Dean might not be completely relaxed, but they know that their hands are like anchors for Dean. They always take pride in the fact that their touch is enough to ground him. And, sure enough, the second they return to their hotel room they each drop to their knees and end the day the best way they know how.


End file.
